NaTsUmE's sWeEt ReVEnGe
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: 6 yrs. ago, Mikan got rejected by Natsume straight to the point, leaving it a traumatic incident for her.Mikan left to Tokyo and started a new life.But now the past is about to chase her again, When Natsume appeared after the 6 yrs. of trying to 4get him.
1. Introduction

**Sweet Revenge**

**plot:**

**6 years ago, Mikan confessed to Natsume and ended up getting rejected with really hurtful words. From that time on she promised to herself not to like him anymore and forget it. Now, a new student is coming to their school and surprisingly it was Natsume, what should she do? When he's trying to take a revenge that she didn't even know?!**

* * *

**Introduction**

**- Unforgetable Memory**

_"Natsume-kun...I ...I like you!" Mikan said with a flushing face, she's been inlove with him just by the first time she saw him._

_"Sorry but i don't like ugly girls, they're discusting and plus we don't look good together, are you even thinking?" he said making Mikan's life seem to fall apart._

* * *

From that day on i promised myself to forget him and the horrible things he said to me, I'd focus to my studies and forget him as fast as i could. I got high marks and was nominated as the Student Council Vice-President. I got a lot of friends that i believe would help me forget the Harsh memories i had 6 years back.

"_Oh! I'ts Mikan-san!"_

_"Doesn't she look so pretty?" _

_"Yeah, i really like her!"_

_"Does she have a boyfriend?" _The boys said.

"Mikan-chan, you're so famous and pretty, atracting a lot of boys attention! It kinda feels awkward!" Hotaru said, my bestfriend since the time that terrible guy rejected me. She was the one who comforted me with all of the rumors and embarassment that i had in my whole life, she's really a great help. She adviced me to move with her to Tokyo and study there for me to forget about that stupid guy. It worked just fine, but i still feel anger inside.

"You too, Hotaru-chan!" i replied to my really good friend. feeling so blessed to have her beside me and comforts me with all my troubles.

"Eh? Thank you!" she allowed a tint of blush and started laughing with me.

"Ah, Minori!" the president ran towards me.

"What is it, Kaichou?" i asked

"There's the new kid that's gonna be in your class, He's over there on the bench! Can you please guide him to your class since i have a lots of work to do!" he begged me.

"I understand, Kaichou!" i smiled.

"And again, will you stop calling me Kaichou? I'm your friend, call me with my real name!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, Ruka!" i said and giggle at the same time, Tsubasa has been a really great support! He's the first person who greeted me on the first day of school, since me and Hotaru got a separate class room before. He was my first friend here in Tokyo.

"I'll go now!" he said covering his face with his blonde bangs and Hotaru giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she smiled as i feel into confusion.

"Grr, you two are so weird!" i commented

"It's not us? It's you two!" she giggled again

"STOP GIGGLING!!!" i blurted and stomped on the way to the bench where Ruka told me to go.

"Hey, are you the new student?" I asked, "I'm Sakura Mikan, were in the same class!" i smiled kindly, then my eyes widened with fright when the boy turned and looked at the two of us. I immidiately looked away hoping he didn't recognize me.

"Mikan?" he said and i felt my face burn up.

"No--No you've got the wrong person!" I immidiately walked 5 steps backwards, sweat dropping. What in the world is happening here? Am i dreaming? Why is Natsume here?

**To Be Continued**


	2. His Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

**Plot:**

**6 years ago, Mikan confessed to Natsume and ended up getting rejected with really hurtful words. From that time on she promised to herself not to like him anymore and forget it. Now, a new student is coming to their school and surprisingly it was Natsume, what should she do? When he's trying to take a revenge that she didn't even know?!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - His Revenge**

Is this the end of the world? i never thought this could happen to me, it's almost been 6 years and i already moved on and recovered, so i thought. But whats going on makes me so confused and this ironic feeling annoys me the most.

"Oh! Hi Mikan, long time no see!" Natsume smirked that gave me bunch of chills and goose bumps. Why is this bitch here?

"Wh-What are..you talk-talking about?!" I twitched my eye, still surprised by the sudden appearance of the person i wanted to forget the most.

"You don't remember me anymore? I'm just the person you conf--" I immidiately covered his mouth while i try to look at my sides to make sure no one heared.

"Geez, cut it out! I already know about it! So, You! Natsume, don't you dare...hurt her again or i'll be your opponent! Anyways i forgot, i have an erand to run!" Hotaru ran and i felt like a huge stone fell onto my back. Hotaru is so mean, she already knows about the hateful fact yet she left me alone with a monster.

"Well then class will be starting soon, so lead me to our classroom!" he smirked. He's really annoying me! But since i have no choice, i'll just act like it didn't happen at all, now and the past. That's a better thing to do.

"Ok, follow me!" i said and led him to our class and i sat down on my seat. The techer then followed and i asked sensei to let Natsume introduce himself infront of everyone. Well, as planned it worked well, our class has a lot of pretty girls so i know he'll get distracted and like any girl here, then that's the time of my freedom. I'll have nothing to do with him by that time and my life will go through, very well.

"I'd like to sit beside Sakura-san, Sensei!" Great, he chose Sakura....What? Sa-Sakura?

"Matte!" i protested "No, sensei he can't sit with me, and plus there's another seat over there!" I continued praying our teacher would consider me.

"Well, if Sakura-san wouldn't wan't to sit with you you can sit on that table over there!" The teacher said

"Ok then but i cannot promise i wouldn't slip my mouth about what happened 6 years ago!" He glared at me and i sweat dropped. Guess i have no other choice.

"Ahh---sensei, Natsume-kun can sit with me i just realized that maybe he'll get bored to the other seat." I said, my blood is boiling like cazy, i really want to punch him and throw him back to where he came from...which is...HELL!!!

"Mikan-san, do you know him?" Ruka asked

"Ah, not really, just an acquantance." I excused and i know i lied, but i don't want him to know.

"I see, you seem worried a bit though, but if something is wrong just tell me!" Rukasaid and i feel so touched, he's the best friend i ever had.

"Um, Mikan-san can i borrow a pencil?" Natsume asked

"No."

"Ok, how about spreading a copy of your love letter for me?" he said and in anger i just sighed and handed him my pencil. He's really EVIL!!!

At last school is finished i could finally talk to him and ask him what he wants. I then called him to the student council vice-president office. He stood there looking around the room while i glared at him none stop.

"So, tell me what's your plan in coming here?" I started. He slowly leaned to my table and stared at me and then my heart started screaming.

"Simple...to get revenge!" the last word confused me, revenge on what? Aren't i supposed to be the one who'll get my revenge?

"What the...revenge for what? I didn't do anything to you!" I exclaimed then he backed of looking a bit dissappointed.

"You really forgot about it, huh?" he said and my eyes widened, forgot about what? I could barely forget how he rejected me.

"Forgot what?" i asked, confused.

"Nevermind, i'll let you remember it! And for the revenge," he walked towards the door, "It's a personal matter." He smirked and leave me hanging. I fell on my chair and sighed.

"That Idiot really gets on my nerves." I said silently.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, my sight blurry, and my head spinning with ache. I wish yesterday was just a dream. A dream that would hadly come for real. I closed my eyes back again with my hand on my head, i'd like to rest this feelings and this memory. And what is that bitch talking? Revenge? i can't get it out of my head! What is he trying to get revenge for? I suppossed i didn't do anything bad to him. But he even did worse things to me, I really regreted that i liked him that time, makes me feel so awful. I almost died because of him, from escaping the bullies that was caused by him. Everybody seem to hate me that time except for Hotaru. I gasped. I remember, 6 years ago i was hit by a car and someone saved me that time, i couldn't remember his face though. He took care of me and did really good thingd to me while we were lost in the forest. I would really want to know him but iafter that i just woke up in the hospital and when i was discharged from the hospital me and my family descided to immidiately move to Tokyo and Natsumi followed too. There i meet Ruka. But i really wish i'll meet that kid one day.

I looked at the clock, it's already 7:00 and i only have an hour to prepare, but of course it's enough for me, and even more time. I stood up and yawned, And then i started to do my morning routine. After like 30 minutes of tidying myself, i faced the mirror and did my hair. While brushing i heard a motorcycle noise from outside. Well, maybe from our neighboor so i just ignored it when mom shouted in excitement and surprise as she yelled out my name. I had an adrenaline rush that made me immidiately ran downstairs to look at what happened. I saw mom standing at the door, smiling with a flushed face. I came closer and to see.

"Eh????" I screamed in surprise. The guy in the same school uniform as i am and fact, he's really handsome. But my jaw dropped when i realised it was Natsume.

"W-What...are you doing to my house?" i asked him, still with a surprised expression.

"Is it bad for a guy to pick up his girlfriend?" he said and i feel like passing out. My head is spinning. Then mom took a hold of my shoulder.

"Mikan-chan has a really good taste of all the 50 guys who confessed to you, You actually chose an angel! I love you Mikan-chan!" mom hugged me really tight that i could hardly breath. She took lose of me and faced Natsume.

"If you want you can have breakfast with us!" mom said

"What? He's not even my bo--" I protested

"Sure, why not!" Natsume inserted and smilled at me evily. He's looks is just like an Angel but inside him is a really worse!!!

And now what's this?! Eating Luch together with him? When did i get here?Oh yeah i remembered, mom made two bentos and gave the other one to him and she asked him to eat with me from now on. And, of course Natsume was happy about it!!! I ended up being his maid threathening me that i could hardly resist. And plus he has to get lunch everyday and breakfast too, MADE BY MY MOM!!! He's really taking advantage now!

* * *

By the next day of the class, i went in my class feeling so tired and sick. Don't know why, but i guess it's because of that stupid Natsume. I sat down and Ruka was already there, staring at me blankly.

"Hey Ruka! What's up with the stare?" I asked and let half of my body fall on my desk.

"Are you alright? You look tired, shall i bring you to the Infirmary?" he asked me and i looked at him.

"I'm not sure." i replied, then i heard the door open. And when i looked, i instantly twitched my body.

"Ohayo, Mikan-san!" Natsume said cheerfully, giving me goose bumps. Natsume sat down and smiled at me, an evil smile of course! He doesn't want to ruin his image! I sighed and leaned my head to the table.

"Ok, i think i really need to send you to the Infirmary." Ruka said and grabbed my hand, i jumped of my feet and Ruka wrapped his left hand around me. I blushed and i could feel my heart beating fast. I just leaned to Ruka and he smells so good. I wonder what perfume he uses, I closed my eyes and felt his warm amrs. I looked at him, and well...he kinda looks handsome, i've never seen him put up such expression, a serious and worried face. Then suddenly someone grabbed by left hand. I looked and it was Natsume with an undescribable look in his face.

"I'll take her instead!" He said

"No i'll do it!" Ruka replied and carried me along

"Then i'll be with her there!" Natsume said and i could feel a really awkward presence around the two staring at each other. Then Ruka looked away and sighed.

"Do whatever you want!" he said and drag me along with him. While we're walking, an awkward silence bothered me. I just stayed quiet till we reached the School Doctor checkedmy temperature and it was 39 degress celcuis, and he advised me to take a nap. I slip in the bed and not for i while i feel asleep.

* * *

A series of noise waked me up. I peeked over the curtain and saw Natsume and Ruka talking to each other, i would want to ask one of them for some water when i heard the serious conversation.

"Hyuuga-kun, please stop bothering Mikan." Ruka said and Natsume had that serious look in his face as he stared at Ruka.

"So what? It's not your business!" Ruka replied.

"Why do you do that? See what you just did? You made her sick!" Ruka exclaimed.

"What's your problem anyway? I can do whatever i want from her!" Natsume said and stood up and walked towards the door.

"You act like a kid, but Remember this! I won't let you harm her ever again! I will protect her!" Ruka said and Natsume chuckled.

"What? You're not even her boyfriend!" Natsume said

"Well, i will be! Because i Love her." Ruka's words gave me a shock and confusion, and so does to Natsume, i could feel my heart beating so fast. I could hardly breath, i don't know what to do? I feel so confused!

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
